An unlikely friendship
by CelestialBirb
Summary: It's never easy spending your whole life in a siblings shadow. Its a hundred times worse when your elder sibling is the Sun Goddess. Feeling dejected and forgotten Luna spends her nights in isolation. Until a certain Changeling walks into her life and changes everything. (Ambiguous relationship, platonic friendship and a light dose of angst.) A short 2shot.
1. Chapter 1

There weren't many things Luna could say she feared as a Princess of Equestria, her elevated status as the Goddess of the moon meant few actually had the power to oppose on any physical level, let alone take on her divine magic powers. All except fellow deities like Discord, her beloved sister Celestia and of course exceptionally talented unicorns who could utilize the elements of Harmony against her.

Only one of those three scared her and though she'd never admit to it to any who asked she did still bare a degree of fear towards her sister. Following her one thousand year sentence she was so accustomed to staring blankly into the endless void of space that she couldn't help but feel it was all a trick her mind had devised to cope with her endless sorrow and she was still imprisoned at this very moment. Celestia had over a millennium to perfect her smile, one that she could always maintain regardless of her own emotional well-being for the sake of her subjects.

Even now she could recall their fateful meeting at the end of that one thousand year mark, Her transition into her alter ego Nightmare Moon left her with a burning desire to destroy everything her sister cherished. Knowing only then would she ever be able to have that which she deserved by birthright and was denied for all these years, love. To be adored as Celestia was and cherished, to not live another day in the shadow cast by the Sun Goddess... To not be forgotten.

Of course Nightmares true birth predated her physical manifestation by centuries. Likely starting after her first real argument with Celestia over her feelings of neglect and mistreatment.

"I'm disappointed you'd feel that way, sister. The weight of our duties is bigger than such things as praise or adoration. I certainly hope you take the time to consider just why we exist, sister." Celestia had told her with a disapproving frown that only further sparked the fire in her younger sister. Of course, she could say that because she never had any shortage of love and adoration from her loyal subjects.

Celestia who was constantly showered with gifts and portraits Ponies from all across the land, constantly celebrated every day while the only sort of acknowledgment her sister would ever receive would be a single night Ponyville a year which less than half of the population even cared to celebrate. It hurt knowing others only cared for her as far as she could raise the moon every night so they could sleep.

That was just the way of things for the next several years until she met a certain Changeling. One who managed to push away her feelings of inadequacy and seemed to understand her pain, as odd as it may have seemed.

* * *

 **1000 years ago**

It was the start of yet another night and Luna had risen the moon once again as was expected of her as her sister's sunset came into view, bidding Luna a pleasant night and returning to her quarters to sleep for the night. Unlike Celestia, Luna largely preferred spending her waking hours as far away from the castle as physically possible.

She hated the indefinite silence of the throne room that only emphasized just how lonely she way.

so instead she often headed out to the evergreen forest where she knew no one would find her. A place where she could bask in the wilderness and not have to think about things, and of course if she felt so obliged she could cry her sadness away without worrying about any prying eyes. She found at times it made the next night a little easier for her to get through by releasing stress.

As she approached her usual spot by a wide lake she landed on the bank and peered down at her reflection which shined under the moonlight she let out a sigh and took a seat on the soft grass above, a single hoof dipping into the water and idly swishing it around. However, on this night she could hear some light hoof steps behind her and scowled, without turning she could already sense that the aura while dangerous couldn't actually match her in battle.

"If its conflict thy seekst, you've chosen the wrong Pony" she said in an audible but firm voice that dripped venom. In return, she only received a light snickering which prompted her to look over her shoulder at her creeper who was a dark emerald eyes changeling that was rather tall. Possibly taller than Celestia which wasn't exactly a common trait among their kind.

"Such hostility from one of such high standing, don't they teach you old Deities any manners?" the changeling replied in a cold slithery voice as she stepped out of the shadows and came into full view to smile at Luna deviously. She had shoulder length limey green hair that draped over her face, fitting rather well with her demented smile which Luna was not impressed by and met her snakey gaze with a detached stare before returning her gaze back to the lake.

"A Diety needn't care for such formalities with leeches that feed off their generosity, now does she?" she replied as she stared at her reflection. Though she meant it in the much broader term it dawned on her that a leech was a pretty apt description of what changeling was.

"Oh? I'm surprised to hear such raw language from you of all people. Seems the Mare of the night is far more loose-tongued than her sister" she said as she walked over and stood over Luna, if she took the comment as a direct insult she didn't show it.

It was quite obvious based on her lean build she was likely the Queen of her hive if not a high-ranking member since their Hierarchy was typically built around a survival of the fittest mentality. Where were her underlings? The Alphas were almost never unguarded let alone outside on their own, yet she sensed no other auras in the vicinity.

Were they masking their presence with some magic? No, she would have surely sensed a shift in the magical energy emitted by the forest if they did so.

"Did you come to feed off my joy and happiness, Changeling?" she asked, ignoring her reply and jumping straight to the point.

"You may refer to me as Queen Chrysalis or Lady Chrysalis. Changeling is an incredibly rude title, Princess" she said with an annoyed frown and threatening glint in her eyes. But faded away as soon as it came "And believe the thought on feeding off all your happiest memories would give me no shortage of pleasure… But something tells me you don't have much to offer, pathetically enough" she remarked as she glanced across the lake bed and raised a hoof to stroke her hair.

Her words caught Luna slightly off guard and she followed her gaze to stare across the river bed to stare at some glowing fireflies that danced across the lake. The chirping of birds giving the place an air of serenity. At this point, they were practically side by side yet for some reason Luna sensed no real hostility, at least for the moment.

"Is that so?"

"Very much so, considering you come here almost every night to sulk and loiter about in my forest" Chrysalis said as though it was the most obvious thing ever.

That couldn't be right, how did she know she came here most nights. She made a point of constantly being aware of who was around when she came this far into the woods.

"What. How on earth could you know that?" Luna said, her calm façade breaking apart as she stared up at Chrysalis uncertainly. Noticing this the Changeling gave a side smirk and materialized some magical energy onto her horn.

"As I said, Princess. This forest is now mine and I make it a point to not let anyone step in or out without my knowledge" the Queen said as she turned to smile down at Luna, her hair swinging into her face and giving Chrysalis a certain unhinged demeanor that was only enhanced by her sadistic smile. "And I must say, your sorrow and tears are delicious enough to almost make me wish my diet was sadness instead love"

The light from her horn grew brighter and within seconds she could hear the familiar sound of sobbing. Glancing to her right side she could see incorporeal phantom of herself, face buried in her hooves and her body hunched back along the base of the tree, crying.

Luna could recall the memory, it was during the night of her first argument with Celestia. She had hoped to receive an understanding smile and a promise to change things but her sister would have none of it, simply assuming her sister had grown some elevated sense of self-importance and choose to scold her for it harshly.

Another ghost appeared up in the air, floating over the centre of the lake sending torrents of unrelenting lightning everywhere from her horn. She recalled that one as well, during a late night royal ball, a noble had mistakened her for Celestia's familiar and asked her to fetch some papers left in his carriage.

Of course, she had him promptly thrown out but the mere thought that people had forgotten her to the point of thinking her a familiar of all things gave her an insatiable urge to brake something before she took out her anger on the ball guests.

"N-No, this can't be?!" the moon goddess sputtered while rising up and stepping a hoof back, feeling shame overtake her. Her words trying to convince herself more than Chrysalis and her body urging her to run as Chrysalis burst into a laughing fit, her cruel eyes staring down at Luna with sadistic amusement.

"But it is. To think that deep down the moon Goddess is just a scared little Philly. it almost warms my heart" Chrysalis said with yet another laughing fit that cut through luna like butter, the fear in her heart gradually boiling into a rage as she glowered at Chrysalis. Her eyes changing into bright green slits as a haze of dark clouds formed above them.

"I suggest you hold your tongue before you lose it Changeling" she said, her voice becoming deeper as she channeled the night energy through her body. The wind gradually picked up around them, blowing her mane to the side as her horn started to shine.

The display had little effect on Chrysalis who seized her laughter if only peer down at Luna with a deathly stare that promised nothing but unspeakable pain if provoked.

"Why don't you make me, princess. I'd be happy rip you apart, limb from lim-" Chrysalis said before being cut off by a blast of blue energy that sent her rolling into the lake with a loud splash. Channelling more energy Luna materialised three blue energy spheres at either side and watched the water expectantly for Chrysalis to emerge.

"You were saying?" she said, daring her to repeat it. Several seconds later the Queen rose from the shallow end of the lake, her fur drenched in the chilly water and her hair an even bigger mess than it was before. The sight was enough to brink a smirk to Luna's lips as Chrysalis's looked up at her utterly enraged.

"You'll regret that brat" she said as she flapped her insect-like wings and rose into the sky, gathering her own green energy within her horn and firing it like a laser at Luna who met the attack with her own blast. The beams colliding with a loud blast that echoed through the forest and creating a large ball of energy between the two beams, the two adversaries pushing against the beam with all their might.

It weaved back and forth between the two of them but bit by bit Chrysalis slowly pushed it closer and closer to Luna who gritted her teeth as she felt the heat from the dark ball begin to scorch her face until it completely engulfed her in an explosion of fire that burned the surrounding grass to ash.

Chrysalis laughed victoriously and watched Luna's silhouette burn up until it was completely engulfed in the orange flame. What would an Equestria without Luna look like? Chrysalis couldn't help but ponder that question and its destructive implications. She was after all the Ying to Celestia's Yang.

She was pulled out of her reverie as Luna stepped out of the blaze, her sparkling mane and blue skin completely unharmed as she rose into the air. Groaning in annoyance she launched a series beams at Luna who formed a transparent bubble around her that deflected all the attacks.

One of the pros of her mostly thankless job was the physical invulnerability she and Celestia shared from their special connection to the tree of harmony. Regular magic no matter how powerful couldn't harm her. Annoying most certainly, but something that could easily be shrugged off. That was the changelings first mistake when she provoked her.

With the bubble still intact, Luna charged right at Chrysalis, knocking the female some feet into the and summoning lightning down upon her. Impressively the Changeling recovered fast enough to weave around the lightning, ducking into the trees and blasting out in a show of speed. Suddenly a large green mace materialised over Luna smashed her bubble open, knocking her back into a tree with enough force to push off its roots. The strike felt like the physical equivalent of getting punched in the stomach which she supposed for a regular Pony would be largely understating it. But she wasn't a 'regular' Pony.

Before she could even think to get she felt something chomp painfully on her tail and drag her along the grass and flinging her into the lake. Her body skidding some feet before sinking into the deep end. As she rose from the water she once again surprised by Chrysalis who smiled maniacally and dunked her head back into the water, no doubt hoping to drown her.

Luna struggled as her mouth and nostrils filled with water, the feeling was incredibly unpleasant but once again had a minimum effect due to the absence of any lungs to suffocate. Chrysalis was certainly stronger than her physically though she lacked any way of actually hurting her. Something the changeling was becoming quite aware of as she growled in anger.

"Why can't I injure you?!" she yelled in rage as Luna shifted the water pressure to the side and a large wave washed over Chrysalis, knocking her to the side so Luna could stand, her shiny mane losing its glow and being reverting back to light blue it had when she was younger.

"Like I said…" she said her body rising above the water and standing on its surface without sinking. "Perhaps you're the most accomplished magician in all the lands, Chrysalis but only magic from the heavens can harm me" she said spitting water out and slowly walking over to Chrysalis who swam to the shore, pathetically flapping the moisture from her wings so she could fly again.

Rising into the air again she darted towards Chrysalis who bit off a large branch from a tree and knocked the Moon Goddess onto her side. Her arms where then bound by branches from various trees, through Chrysalis's magic. She then pinned Luna down with both hooves.

"In that case, I'll keep you captive. There are plenty of ways to cause pain without physically harming you" she said glaring down at her. She couldn't quite place it but in that very moment, she felt an odd warmth in her belly, the determination in her eyes reminiscent of the same one Luna had. To not lose, no matter how impossible or thankless a task seemed.

Though for completely different reasons. One a sadistic desire to cause her untold mental and physical damage while Lunas was a refusal to ever let her sisters neglect make her lose sight of the good she brought others. Though unlike Chrysalis she'd long since ceased caring about that.

Their roles had reversed from what they were mere moments ago. And she did something she hadn't done in many years, Luna laughed.


	2. Chapter 2

It couldn't be overstated that this was a highly unusual phase of Luna's life, had someone told her that she'd actually look forward to raising the moon every night just to meet someone a year ago she'd have likely rolled her eyes and walked off. And from a Changeling of all things, creatures that she'd spent the happier moment of her youth resenting for their leech-like nature.

But Chrysalis was different. Despite her arrogance, narcissism and occasional moments of cruelty she carried herself with a self-assuredness that always set Luna at ease. Seemingly always knowing exactly what to say to pull Luna out of her occasional bouts of depression.

"So you constantly raise the moon every night so your subjects may go to sleep and receive nothing in return? While your sister spends the whole day being showered with gifts, seems you drew the wrong stick, Luna" Chrysalis stated as from her comfortable resting spot on a high branch directly above Luna who sat by the base of the tree.

"No arguments there. Much as it pains me to admit it, long past are the days when we ruled the kingdom as equals. I feel like a servant in my own castle" she said her voice a calm monotone that appropriately conveyed her feelings. She had the look of one who had accepted that it was her fate to be Celestia's shadow, nothing more.

As she peered down at Lunas almost downtrodden look she frowned. She empathized with Luna's feelings but was also a bit confused as to why she put up with it when the answer to her problems was so simple.

"Well if their mistreatment bothers you so why not take action? Usurp the throne for your own and have dear Celestia imprisoned for life" Chrysalis suggested as she brushed some bark off her hooves.

"What? No, I simply couldn't. Such actions would throw equestrian into Chaos" she replied, dismissing the ridiculous suggestion. Chrysalis rolled her eyes in response

"Yes, that is what typically happens when a Monarch is overthrown. But with time order would be restored. And with the power of the moon under your control, I doubt any rebellion would survive over a week" Chrysalis said as she jumped down in front of Luna. "How else do you think someone like me would have been able to become the Queen of my hive"

Of course, it would figure someone like Chrysalis would rise to power by beating down whoever stood in her way. But what she was suggesting was on a much larger scale than what she was implying she had done.

"Chrysalis, if I ever did what your suggesting the repercussions would eventually affect your people as much as the populace of world" Luna said, shuddering slightly at the mere thought of the fear and terror such actions would bring to everyday Ponies. Chrysalis, however, only smiled at her.

"My people live off the love inside others. All the chaos you would cause would provide an opportunity to invade Ponyville and feed off the love of unsuspecting ponies" she said, her smile taking a more sinister turn. This was beginning to feel like less of a hypothetical and more of a suggestion.

Luna was the first to break off eye contact and looked off to the side to observe some rabbits running past them. The changelings would hurt the people, as much as she hated the way she was treated she couldn't possibly entertain such thoughts. Yet with each passing night it was becoming easier to brush off these worries as her resentment and apathy grew.

"Even if I did attempt such a thing. There's no way I could stand up to Celestia" she said which Chrysalis scoffed at and retorted.

"Need I remind you were completely unscathed in our little tussle two weeks ago" Chrysalis said, rubbing a light scar on her neck that she received thanks to Luna. It was just a superficial cut but the ability to always fight at one hundred percent without worrying about pain or injury gave Luna an overwhelming advantage. Even then Chrysalis suspected the Moon Princess was severely holding back. Only manipulating the environment in small ways with the lightning and waves.

"Yes, but unlike you, my sister isn't Mortal. She's had more years to master her element"

"You have the same magical potential as her, Luna. I'd say you're the only one powerful enough to take her out, now that that obnoxious Diety discord is frozen in stone anyway." Chrysalis said as she walked over and raised her chin up to face her.

"No, I couldn't… I just couldn't" Luna said shaking her head. The Changeling sighed and looked up at the stars. Evidently, Luna's fear of her sister was too strong to sway her, a shame but she supposed there were easier ways to get her hive fed than throwing an entire kingdom into shambles. Besides, it would be a shame if this odd friendship was cut short by Luna getting herself imprisoned. Though it would certainly give Chrysalis a good laugh.

"I suppose it doesn't really matter. Forget I said anything" Chrysalis said sitting next to Luna to continue her stargazing. Even she couldn't deny that this felt peaceful, a bit nauseating but she could get used to it. A silence fell over them as the seconds passed by with Luna eventually laying down next to Chrysalis to also stargaze.

The only time Luna could ever recall doing this with Celestia was during the pre-Canterlot era. A time when life in Equestria was much more primitive and they weren't princess, just living their lives isolated from other Ponies. A time far removed from this era, that she thought she'd long forgotten. But now here she was, experiencing that companionship again thanks to Chrysalis.

"Well, I've wasted enough time here for one-night Luna" Chrysalis said pulling Luna out of her reverie as she sat up and stifled a yawn. Luna frowned in response as she rose from the comfortable grass.

"you're leaving already, Chrysalis?" she said sounding rather disappointed, her heart sinking at the prospect of staying there alone. If she left there'd be no point to Luna staying there, she'd only miss the company.

"Unfortunately that's just how things work for Changelings. Its been well over a month since I last fed Luna, and when a Changeling is starved our bodies involuntarily resort to sleeping to conserve energy" she explained as she kicked her feet out in an attempt to fight the sleepiness off.

She had wondered how Chrysalis was always so full of energy in the dead of the night but brushed it off as Changelings being nocturnal, yet another reason why she thought she liked Changelings. But she supposed this made more sense.

"A month? How long do you usually go without feeding?" Luna asked, not sure if she wanted to know just how many victims Chrysalis fed on.

"About once a week usually. Sometimes twice if my prey isn't in the highest spirits" Chrysalis said licking her lips. "But thanks to the recent carelessness of some of my subordinates the royal guard have taken notice and send afternoon patrols through the forests more often" Chrysalis said, visibly irritated.

It was so easy to forget at times, that despite their bond at the end of the day Chrysalis was still a Changeling at heart. A ruthless hunter that preyed on her people, she had no shame or remorse for any of the things she had done and judging by lengths she'd gone at times to describe her hunts she even derived pleasure from it… Yet, Luna couldn't say she minded it at all.

"I see, well I suppose I'll see you tomorrow then" she said trying to hide her sadness and stood up

"Indeed, well I'm off" Chrysalis as they both took to the sky and flew in opposite directions.

* * *

She'd often wondered what a Changeling cave looked like. She tended to imagine it being cramped, dank, uncomfortably hot and slightly odious. Though when she voiced these thoughts to Chrysalis the Changeling Queen simply rolled her eyes and laughed. Briefly reprimanding Luna for Stereotyping her kind.

Though considering the only other living things that could live inside a changeling nest aside from a Changeling was a soon to be devoured victim. Which was exactly why she was a bit suspicious when Chrysalis offered a visit to her 'kingdom' to put her false assumptions to rest.

Quite frankly she was shocked Chrysalis would take such a risk knowing full well who she was. Sure the thought had crossed her mind to ask before but she didn't want Chrysalis to think she just wanted to spy on her and tell Celestia of the hives lair. Frankly, she was just happy Chrysalis trusted in her enough to take that risk.

But at the same time she was a bit uncertain as to what the other Changelings would make of her, she didn't doubt Chrysalis would punish any Changeling that acted hostile to her but she made a note to try to look approachable at least a little bit. Yes, they preyed on the weak and were pretty scummy as far as morality went but for whatever reason, she felt compelled to set a good first impression.

As they flew up a hillside of the evergreen forest, Luna could spot several Changeling gazing at her from the ground, some looking frightened while others bared their fangs aggressively as the two descended from the sky and landed by the cave entrance guarded by other Changelings.

"Stand aside, for tonight this princess is our guest" Chrysalis ordered with an air of superiority which her subordinates immediately submitted to, though not without exchanging an uncertain glance before making way for them.

As they stepped into the dark jaws of the cave Luna could hear the distinct sound of trotting behind her and tensed up slightly, standing a bit closer to Chrysalis as the darkness quickly enveloped them the further in they went. Unlike the other Changelings, Luna couldn't see a thing through this darkness and was wary of the Changelings at her back. So, she used her horn as a lamp, generating enough light to make out any oncoming turns.

"Afraid of the dark are we, Luna?" Chrysalis teased as she looked back at her over her shoulder, her snake eyes glowing through the dark.

"Not at all, but unlike you, I can't see in the dark." she replied feeling a bit claustrophobic as the walls seemed to get narrower the deeper she looked. It wasn't obvious but Chrysalis was paying a close eye to her other Changeling, observing for any aggressive advances to the slightly vulnerable Luna. Of course, there was no doubt Luna could easily dispatch any underlings foolish enough to disobey the Queen.

"Ironic that the mare of the night doesn't want to be in the dark" Chrysalis mocked as they continued heading further down the seemingly endless hallway.

"Oh, hush" Luna said with an exasperated sigh as she glared at Chrysalis's back through the dark cave. Eventually, a faint light came into view from the other end of the tunnel which gave the slightly Claustrophobic Luna a small reprieve, hoping to get out this linear hall as soon as possible. She could also hear some inarticulate chatter on the other end as Luna neared it. Perhaps a few more were waiting on the other side?

Her question was answered soon enough as they cleared the tunnel and Luna gasped at the sight before her. There were well over a Hundred other Changelings who walked and flew about through the huge cavern, some of them sitting around a pool of pink goo that shined brightly through the room while others flew around the many sky tunnels and holes spread out along the grotto walls.

Directly above them all was a sort of makeshift skylight that offered a much more direct exit to the outside, as well as a beautiful view of the stars and moon. But what she found most eye-catching were the tiny Changelings that all sat in their own little corner of the Cave away from the others. Unlike the other Changelings, their fur was a series of vibrant colours. Could it be they were babies? She'd never once seen a Changeling that didn't bare the usual jet Black fur so they stuck out like a sore hoof despite the rooms poor lighting.

Noticing their Queen had stepped into the room the other Changelings seized all their activities lowered their heads respectfully, standing aside for her to pass. However, as Luna came into view behind her there were some surprised yelps and confused mummering. She tried to avoid glancing to the sides and followed Chrysalis to the centre where a spiked throne sat which Chrysalis perched herself on in a single bound.

"Now I understand you're all very confused and probably a little scared seeing an outsider in our home, and an Alicorn no less. As you well know we only ever accept other Changelings into our hive while the rules I've laid out regarding Ponies in the cave is their extermination…" Chrysalis said in a stern voice that made Luna slightly uneasy, though she didn't let her uncertainty show even remotely.

"…But this Mare is an exception to the rule, I've known her for a short while and she doesn't bare us any hostility. I have faith she would never divulge our location to anyone else and should be treated as a friend to all Changelings"

Many of her Changelings regarded their Queen with mixture fear and nervousness, some wishing to object but seemingly lacking the bravery to question their leader. Luna empathised with their feelings, Luna could easily leak their location onto any of her generals and they'd chase the Changelings would be forced out of their home, which from the looks of things they had been living in for a while. And to think that Chrysalis was trusting her with that secret spoke volumes for how far their relationship had come.

"That is all, you may resume your activities" the Queen said with a dismissive wave of her hoof which they all responded to with nods before continuing what they were doing. But now that Luna's presence was announced many couldn't really focus a kept a single eye trained on the Moon Pony as Chrysalis dropped down next to her and motioned for her to follow her to where Luna hoped was private.

She wasn't by any stretch crowd shy, as princes's public hearings were unavoidable. That being said she was more introverted than Celestia was, even as a young Mare she preferred not having to do so at all, and with the public ever fading interest in her she rarely ever needed to.

Luna tried to smile at any Changelings she happened to make eye contact with and followed Chrysalis down another tunnel, one that was much shorter and lead to a dead-end.

"Um? Don't tell me you got lost in your home" Luna said giggling lightly. Chrysalis scoffed and pressed her front hoof on the wall.

"Oh please. Like I'd do that" she said just a light blue glow enveloped the wall and the dead-end faded out of existence, revealing a large spacious room. Seemed she'd set up a magic barrier to keep others out. She supposed it made sense to have such things, with the absence of any doors there wasn't really much in the way privacy here

"I take it this is your sleeping chamber" she said as she glanced up at the huge upside-down cocoon by the roof. She already had an aching suspicion that Changelings didn't sleep on the floor like Ponies based on how restless Chrysalis tended to be when she laid down on grass, changing position constantly to try and get comfortable. As though resting was an alien concept to her.

"What gave it away? The large spaciousness of the cavern? the cocoon at the roof or my initials carved into that wall?" she asked sarcastically as she stepped inside and motioned Luna to follow. She didn't offer a reply as she was too mesmerized by the beauty of her living Quarters despite its incredibly alien design. The familiar pink goo from earlier decorating her walls and illuminating the room in a subtle glow while the fireflies buzzed by, adding a dynamic look to the colours in the room.

"Its Beautiful Chrysalis" she said just as she felt something tug at her tail and twisted her head back in surprise. "What in the?"

Clinging onto her tail by its mouth was a little white Changeling baby, its iris-less blue eyes blinking at her innocently as it clung onto her tail. Chrysalis sighed, trotting over and dislodging the youngling from Luna's tail. F

"Sorry about that seems I forgot about them before inviting you" Chrysalis said as she gently stroked its hairless head, the baby Changeling cooing lightly and nuzzling more against her hoof.

"Wait… Don't tell me you're a mother!" Luna said in surprise which warranted her an annoyed flick to her forehead from Chrysalis who scowled and shook her head.

"In a sense, I suppose I am the entire hives mother being the oldest one here. But no, these aren't my hatchlings Luna." Chrysalis said as another green youngling peered at Luna from behind Chrysalis. Not once had she ever pegged her friend as the maternal sort of Changeling yet that was exactly the sort of image she was seeing. The gentle manner in which stroked and held the hatchlings was akin to a mother. Really the last thing she'd ever to compare Chrysalis too.

"Oh, sorry. But what are these Hatchlings doing in your room then? Shouldn't they be with their parents?" she asked as she stared down and made eye contact with the little hatching behind Chrysalis which hissed and hid behind her.

"Raising hatchlings can be highly time-consuming so they leave them here while they head out looking for prey. Other than that its necessary that all hatchlings spend a given amount of time with the Queen to build up their immune system" she explained as she placed the hatchling down and watched it crawl over to Luna slowly. Looking rather curious but also a bit scared of the unfamiliar figure.

"Makes sense. Do they feed off your love to get stronger?" Luna asked as she watched the Changeling with a small smile as it got closer. Chrysalis nodded as she scooped up the other Changeling hiding and placed it on her back.

"They do indeed. They aren't strong enough to feed off emotions yet and even then, its important the doses are measured…" she said trailing off and glancing at the Hatchlings as though she was recalling some terrible nightmare of the past. "…Too much love can overload their senses and kill them. And as you can see their also really harmless and small so they're not allowed out of the hive until adulthood"

"That would explain why the only Changelings I ever see are black. I think their very adorable" Luna said just as the reached her feet pawed at her, prompting Luna to look at it unsure of what to do. Chrysalis simply smiled and motioned for her to pick her up which Luna did with a nervous smile, having no experience with little Pony Foals let alone a Changeling.

Raising it up to her face it instinctively bit at her nose making her cringe and pull away slightly. The creature growled and made a clawing motion and made a clicking noise as its opened its mouth as though it was expecting something. She had no idea what she was doing and blinked at the hatchling as it tilted its head in confusion when nothing happened. Was it expecting her to feed it?

"Seems Crystal is hungry" Chrysalis said as she took the little Changeling back from the visibly uncomfortable Luna and held it up to her head. She then pressed her horn up against its face in a gentle manner. A faint pink light emanated from it and enveloped the Changelings body which seemed to go limp at the contact.

Luna could only watch in amazement for the next minute as Chrysalis transferred her love to the Hatchling. Once she was done the light quickly faded and she placed Crystal down on a little bed of webs by the wall which she latched onto instinctively and moved into a resting position.

Despite how different their way of life was, the Changelings were far from the barbaric, repugnant monsters she'd spent so many years believing they were. No they weren't perfect, but they certainly weren't evil by any stretch. Despite her wild appearance Chrysalis was just a Queen trying to take care of her people

"Are you coming along or would you prefer I leave you there to continue your daydreaming?" Chrysalis asked with a raised brow as Luna came snapped back to reality and looked back Chrysalis as she placed the second Hatchling into the same web for it to snuggle up and rest in.

"I'm coming. Sorry, got distracted there…" Luna said as she trotted over to Chrysalis who looked like she had some other insult on the tip of her tongue but decided to refrain at the last second.

"I suppose I can't blame you for it. I imagine this place is wholly different from anything you've ever seen" she said as she reached out a pulled a strand of web from Luna's head that had gone unnoticed. Receiving a simple 'thanks' in response.

"It is. I don't know anywhere like this. Its all so unfamiliar, yet so beautiful" the moon Goddess said in a voice full of sincerity. It was enough to bring a soft smile to Chrysalis's lips.

"I'm glad you like it…" she said an uncharacteristically serious voice as she pulled the mare into a tight hug, surprising Luna quite a bit as Chrysalis had made it apparent how averse she was to unnecessary physical interaction whenever Luna made subtle advances like leaning on her side or hugs, especially hugs.

While it did hurt a bit she was quick to brush it off, Chrysalis had a knack for reminding her of the close sisterly bond she once shared with Celestia when they were both much younger. Celestia typically never minded the gesture and freely cuddled with Luna on cold winter where they two little ones often had to look out for each other, having literally nothing but each other. Just what happened to that bond as they matured into adults?

It only took a few seconds for her to return the embrace and hug Chrysalis back, welcoming the comfort that had been nearly non-existent in her life for over a century. She could also feel a subtle temptation to take the gesture a step further but ultimately decided to refrain. She'd much rather not make the rare gesture more awkward than it needed to be.

Eventually, the Changeling Queen pulled away, the composure in her face betrayed by the light pink that adorned her cheeks. Perhaps realising what she just did and was trying to brush it off, she definitely felt the urge to tease Chrysalis for it knowing her friend certainly wouldn't miss an opportunity to do the same but ultimately decided not to.

"Well then, er… Let's see the rest of the hive then, shall we?" Chrysalis asked though it sounded like she was asking herself as much as Luna. With a simple nod the two headed out of Chrysalis's bed chambers, the hatchling Changelings sleeping soundly in their bed of webs as they left. Luna proceeded to spend the rest of her night strolling about the entire hive at Chrysilis's side, attempting to look approachable to any Changelings they passed by.

Yet another misconception of the way Changelings lived was how the biggest ones constantly butted heads to be the alpha and even among their own kind they constantly fought. Yet all the Changelings they came across seemed to have nothing but respect and admiration for Chrysalis, giving a brief bow before resuming their business.

Despite her best efforts Luna couldn't hold back any of her questions regarding how they lived and how they cave could be so hot despite it dropping almost kilometre below the earth with the lower pathways it offered which Chrysalis explained as being a little Changeling magic Chrysalis developed to make the cave habitable. She was taken by the place it wasn't until it was just fourty minutes until dawn that she realised she had been around far too long. Giving her best friend a farewell hug before fluttering out through the sky entrance of the main hall.

* * *

It was now a little over year since Luna first meeting with Chrysails and the brief skirmish they had following it. At this point Chrysalis and her hive was practically a second home to Luna whom for te first time in centuries could say she had something to look forward to every night, knowing the Changelings would always be awake to appreciate and bask her night where the Ponies that served her would constantly sleep through. So long as she had Chrysalis in her life Luna was content playing second fiddle to Celestia

Speaking of the Sun Goddess she had just awakened from her nap to begin the night and was walking into the throne room where she spotted her sister scrolling through some parchments of paperwork alongside their long time protégé, Star swirl the bearded.

"Ah, princess Luna. Nice of you to join us, did you enjoy your rest?" the old Colt asked with a polite smile as glanced up at her. Luna returned the smile with a nod as she trotted over, a bit surprised to see Celestia wasn't about ready to retire for the night.

"I did, Star. Thank you for asking" she said using the little nickname she was accustomed to using back when the wizard was a young Colt. Even in his old age the wizard still carried himself with that same air dignity and elegance he'd learned from the sisters.

Glancing up from her scrolls Celestia glanced at her sister and smiled warmly.

"ah, sister. You're up at last" she greeted to which Luna responded with a brief but polite smile which she chose not to maintain. She knew her sister still cared for her and she liked to believe she did too, but as the years passed by the rift between the two of them only seemed to grow more and more and though she could tell it bothered Celestia quite a bit they had both grown content living that way. Really Starswirl was the only one made it possible for the Luna to be in the same room with Celestia for any extended amount of time.

"Indeed I am, and I see you're still awake. I would have thought you'd be exhausted from all the work you've pulled in today." Luna said to which Celestia sighed and rubbed her eyes.

"I would but we've had some extra important matters to deal with today that required immediate attention" she said as she stifled a yawn "Thankfully they've been resolved now and our subjects can resume their daily activities unmolested".

"Immediate attention? Hope nothing serious happened" Luna said as played with some loose strands of blue hair.

"Well a several casualties and three royal guards were unfortunately lost… But the battle was successful" Starswirl said as he stroked is beard and gave a sombre look. This peaked her curiosity, her sister dealt with most administrative duties while Luna focused on the dream realm so she didn't usually bother always being up to date.

"Battle? What on earth did you find?" Luna asked.

"Changeling." Celestia said and Luna's breath hitched, her face paling slightly though it went unnoticed by the other two who remained focused on the paperwork. "some civilians found a whole nest of them lurking in the evergreen forest. A patrol was immediately dispatched to drive them from our lands"

This couldn't be right, the nest was exceptionally well hidden in the forest. It couldn't have been the same hive, could it?" Luna thought, attempting to rationalise the situation but the more she thought of it the more fearful she became

"And, they were driven out?" Luna asked attempting to look relaxed.

"Yes, they're Queen fought back rather viscously but we were able to drive her and the rest of their hive out… You look Pale Luna, are you feeling well?" the wizard asked as he stroked his beard looking rather concerned. Was Chrysalis alright? She'd never be able to forgive herself if anything ever happened to her most important Mare

"Of course, I'm fine. Its good you were able to do so with little casualties… I think I'll take my leave of you. The dream realm needs managing"

"Sure you don't wish to linger for a little longer, your company is always welcome" Starswirl said as Celestia glanced over at her little sister uncertainly but not saying anything.

"Not to worry. We can always reschedule it another time. I should be going" she said as she walked over to the balcony without looking back, Celestia raising a brow as her long mane of bright pink hair flowed to the side. Without waiting for a response Luna outstretched her wings and took flight.

"Hmm, she seems odd tonight" Starswirl said looking back at Celestia who nodded.

"…Indeed"

* * *

Luna raced back to the evergreen forest at an alarming speed. She couldn't recall anytime when she pushed herself so hard as she raced through the sky but with the lives of those she cared most for potentially in danger she pushed, ignoring the sensation of pain from her wings due to the over exertion. Images of a bloody and battered Chrysalis laying down in some ditch haunted her mind and made it harder to see through the water forming in her eyes. She just couldn't lose her no matter what.

She didn't make it to the cave soon enough and much to her horror she could see countless spears and blades strung about along the entrance. Her heart rate rising the lower she got and surveyed the land for any Changelings or Ponies, nothing came into view. As she landed in front of the entrance she galloped through the entrance shining light from her horn to show the way as she twisted and turned each corner. As she made it to the main hall she skidded to a stop and looked around in horror.

The once vibrant cave, home to Chrysalis and all the other Changelings was empty. Practically deserted. She could see blood staining the walls and few broken weapons and torches here and there, clear signs the place had bee raided.

"No…" she said as she ran to the throne room where the secret wall passage had been breached and her entire room was turned upside down. The pink goo strewn about on the floor and the cocoon at the roof riddled with arrow bolts and was sliced open.

The tears were flowing now in torrents down Luna's cheeks as realisation hit her. The Changeling were gone, the only ones that ever gave her a place to belong… were gone.

"Please no…" she whispered in a shaky voice as she sat down and quietly sobbed the night away, her eyes looking for any signs of her friend but finding nothing. As thought she'd wake up and realise it was all a dream, it seemed even the Queen of the dream realm had nightmares.

Everything their relationship was and everything it still could have been were ended on this night and there was nothing she could do about it… Except take revenge.

"Damn you, Celestia…" Luna said through her uncontrollable sobbing as she sat there, alone in near total darkness. This was the last straw, she thought she had nothing before Chrysalis and just as she was beginning to think she had someone she could love… as a friend. That happiness was ripped from her by her sister.

Slowly Luna's coat turned darker and darker as a wind blew passed her. A pair of fangs forming over her teeth and her rising.

 _She never thought she could loathe someone so much until today._

Her eyes transformed into a bright emerald with slits. Her horn rising and becoming sharper.

 _If all her ponies loved the Sun so much then they would live in an eternal nightmare as punishment._

She grew two heads taller and was now roughly her sisters height. A dark helmet forming at the base of her skull.

 _And their beloved sister would suffer greatly as well, she would feel the pain she had caused Luna. EVERY SHRED OF IT_

She growled a low animalistic roar as her wings became more bat like and webbed. Dark magic forming at her side.

 _Their Nightmare would not be pleasant either. She, nightmare moon. Would make sure of it_

Without a word blasted through the cave roof, her body barrelling the stone like drill and flying hundreds of feet into the air. Her eyes setting on the castle where the Sun Goddess resided.

"The day of reckoning is upon you sister" she said in a demonic voice feeling nothing but hate.

* * *

 **And that concludes this little two shot. I needed to get this out of my head before it cooked too long so be sure to leave a review telling me what you all think of it ^-^. I took a lot of inspiration from 'Lullaby for a Princess' and 'The moon rises for this fic. The animations are awesome and I recommend you all check them out if you haven't.**

 **Fun fact, since this a prequel of sorts Celestia hair is pink her so that wasn't a typo for any who were wondering. Anyway, until my next piece have a good one.**


End file.
